ErenXReader I'm Still Human (Lemon)
by Mistress Duck
Summary: This is the lemon to my story on DA Called I'm Still Human. go check it out.


"I'll be kind." he whispered to your lips.

You couldn't help but moan at those words. Eren was so sexy when he talked like that. Here he was kissing your neck saying such things to you. His hands moved all over your body. You shook in want.

"Eren." You moaned out. Eren smiled and moved down starting to un button your top. It felt amazing to you. Oh how you wanted more of him. You wanted everything from him. He ran his hands over your sides and down to your hips. He kissed down to your boobs and stopped. You moved a bit and he helped you out of your shirt. The fabric was tossed to the side. You could feel your hard nipples rubbing against your bra. How much you wanted it off. In a flash Eren's shirt was tossed away and when you looked over your bra was un clipped and tossed away. Eren worked fast.

"Perfect." He said softly. You covered your chest and he chuckled. "Please don't cover up. You are perfect." He said. You smiled lightly and he moved down kissing you again. You had to relax. Thank god Ymir taught you sex Ed. No matter how much you didn't want to hear it. It was something you needed to know and it was coming in use. You just had to stay calm and relaxed.

"Sorry." You said and slowly moved your hands away. He smiled down to you and kissed your nipple softly. A moan came from your lips and he latched onto you. You gasped and arched your body into his touch. His one hand wondered down to your pants well the other moved up playing with your other boob. It was so amazing. He slipped his hand into your pants and started to rub you. You knew you were wet to the touch any more.

"So amazing." He said softly. You moaned. It felt so good. He pulled back and smiled up to you. You looked down at him panting and he smiled. He knew you wanted more. Your pants were taken off and he pulled off his own pants. You underwear came flying across the room and he started to rub you again. You gasped. It was better then you thought. Oh how his hands were so skilled. It was amazing. "In one." He said.

With that he slowly pushed in his first finger. He started to move it around and you moved your head to the side moaning. Oh how you wanted more. He was moving around so amazingly. After about three minutes he added his next finger. He moved them around spreading you more. You had to look away trying not to watch him as he played with you. It felt so odd yet so good at the same time. You didn't know what to think of it.

Finger number three was pushed in and that made your moan loudly. It was so odd. The feeling was so amazing. You wanted more. You pushed back on him fingers and he started to thrust them into you. It was so amazing. A warm feeling came to you and in a second you felt your body jerk and twitch as you released all over his fingers. He chuckled lightly and pulled out his soaked fingers. He seemed to like the taste sense he licked all three clean.

"Eren." You whined. He smiled and pulled off his boxers. You eyes caught sight of him and you blinked. HE WAS HUGE!

"That wont fit!" You yelled he chuckled and kissed you.

"Oh but it will." He said and lined him self up. You stated to freak out and he kissed you sweetly calming you down again. He rubbed your body getting you to relax more. He moved up and started to push into you. It felt so good. But it hurt like hell. He pushed in more and you gasped. It hurt. It hurt so bad. Eren kissed you sweetly and moaned. After about ten minutes he stopped fully in. It felt like forever. He was so big. You could feel the pain. It hurt but you began to feel the joy. It felt good.

"Eren..." you panted out. He looked down to you and you smiled. He smiled and kissed you softly. He started to move and you moaned. Oh how his body moved with yours was so freaking amazing. His hips moved and your felt your legs wrap around him as he pushed in and out of you. Your body felt so hot! You couldn't take it. Eren's moan was so amazing. His body bucked into you so amazingly. It was so amazing. Everything was so hot. You were so close. Your head tossed from side to side and Eren rammed into you again. That tipped you over.

"OH EREN!" Your hips bucked and you came. Eren rammed in again and moaned loudly as he came deep with in you. You moaned loudly as he road out your orgasms. You both sat there panting. It was so good.

Eren pulled out of you and fell to you side. He smiled lightly and pulled you close to him. You snuggled up to his warmth and smiled. It was so amazing. Eren was so warm. So protective. You felt so safe in his arms. You started to drift off and Eren kissed your head.

"I love you." He said softly. You smiled and snuggled up to him.

"I love you too..." You said and fell into a perfect sleep. Eren smiled and held you the rest of the night.

* * *

"So..." Hanji said as she sat down eating her food. Levi gave her a confused look. "Did you hear all that moaning last night?" She asked. Eren's spoon stopped half way to his mouth.

"In fact I did." Levi stated eating his food like always.

"I heard it say Eren's name." Hanji pointed out.

"Is there something you want to tell us Eren?" Levi asked looking to the overly red boy.

"No... No sir..." He said softly.

"Hey. Has any one seen (Y,n)?" Levi asked.

"Now that I think about it. That voice last night did in fact sound like her." Hanji smiled. Eren picked up his tray and started to walk away. The two adults smirked at each other.

"Job well done?" Levi asked sipping his tea.

"Job very well done~" Hanji smiled eating her food.


End file.
